barenakedladiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maybe You Should Drive
This article is a work in progress. Maybe You Should Drive is Barenaked Ladies second full-length album, released on August 18, 1994 by Sire Records and Reprise Records. It was the last album recorded with Andy Creeggan. Background Recording MYSD ''was recorded in and around Vancouver, British Columbia by producer Ben Mink, well-known at the time for helping launch the career of Canadian singer-songwriter k.d. lang. While Michael Phillip Wojewoda had sought to capture the band's live sound on [[Gordon|''Gordon]], Ben Mink's approach was much more layered, controlling and meticulous."The Barenaked Ladies" by Craig Jones - from Canadian Musician Magazine, 1994http://www.bnlfans.net/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/bnlarticle.pdf As mentioned by drummer Tyler Stewart in ''Public Stunts, Private Stories'', Mink would often make him drum to a click track (an electronic metronome), sometimes recording only one bar at a time: "Making the second record, I was treated like a retard by Ben Mink. It was like, 'Oh, that was good. Do it again.' ... What would happen was, Ben would say to take a break to fix something or do some business, saying 'Oh, we have to do some stuff'. We'd go out for a while, then I'd come back in to hear the track we'd just recorded, and I'd hear the same fill in the bar, and I'd hear it again. It didn't end up on the record like that in the end." -Tyler Public Stunts, Private Stories by Paul Myers - Pages 107-108 The album also marked the first real use of electric guitar and electric bass on record; apart from brief snippets in "Grade 9" and "Crazy", the entirety of Gordon ''was played on acoustic guitars and double bass. In addition to his trusty Grammah, bassist Jim Creeggan used Fender Jazz and Ken Smith 5-string bass guitars and a Zeta solid-body electric upright bass on the record. Release Track listing Trivia/Notes * Versions of "Break Your Heart" (possibly with the ''Gordon-''era arrangement and lyrics) and "Trust Me" were recorded during the ''MYSD sessions but were left off the final album; both were re-recorded for Born On A Pirate Ship, with "Break Your Heart" making the final tracklist and "Trust Me" being released as a B-side on the [[Shoe Box E.P.|''Shoe Box E.P.]] * Unusually, the record features two songs in which some band members are absent; Steve wasn't involved at all in the recording of "Am I the Only One?", and "Little Tiny Song" is a solo performance by Andy. Credits '''Barenaked Ladies:' * Steven Page: '''vocals, guitar * '''Ed Robertson: '''vocals, guitar, pedal steel guitar ("These Apples", "Everything Old is New Again"), bass drum ("Intermittently", "Everything Old is New Again"), banjo ("These Apples"), mandolin ("You Will Be Waiting"), electric mandolin ("Intermittently"), mandola ("Great Provider") * '''Jim Creeggan: '''double bass, bass guitar, vocals, cello ("Intermittently", "A", "The Wrong Man Was Convicted") * '''Andy Creeggan: '''piano, keyboards, percussion, vocals, hammered dulcimer ("Jane"), accordion ("Everything Old Is New Again") * '''Tyler Stewart: '''drums, percussion, laffs ("A") '''Guest musicians: * Ben Mink: '''violin, viola, electric guitar ("These Apples"), acoustic guitar ("You Will Be Waiting"), * '''Carolyn Ricketts: '''piccolo ("Everything Old Is New Again"), flute ("The Wrong Man Was Convicted") * '''Tom Keenlyside: '''clarinet ("Everything Old Is New Again") * '''Colin Weinmaster: '''trombone ("Everything Old Is New Again") * '''Paul Baron: '''trumpet ("Everything Old Is New Again") * '''Neil Nicholson: '''tuba ("Everything Old Is New Again") * '''Kirsten Nash: '''alto saxophone ("The Wrong Man Was Convicted") '''Production: * '''Ben Mink: '''producer, engineer * '''Jason Mauza: '''assistant engineer * '''Delwyn Brooks: '''assistant engineer * '''Rod Michaels: '''assistant engineer * '''Marc Ramaer: '''engineering, mixing * '''Jeri Heiden: '''art direction and design * '''Alastair Thain: '''photography References Category:Albums